multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: War at Nevermore
Yup. It's a war taking place at and around Nevermore. Chapter 1 Sicarius le'Mortifera examined the readings. He wasn't all that happy that he of all people had been sent out on this task, but it was a task that had to be done. Sicarius was in charge of a Verplaatsen mothership. They had been sent, on the request of higher powers, to Xion, a universe notable for the abundance of strange forces present. One of these forces allowed manipulation of matter, and these 'magicians' were some of the greatest threats the Verplaatsen could face. He was on a simple invade-and-destroy mission. His target was Nevermore. The planet was a dismal, icy wasteland, but home to a sapient race called the Tuoco. They had an abundance of magicians, led by an individual called Croak. The task was to kill Croak. They had long since entered the Materia Galaxy, the only galaxy in Xion. Nevermore came into sight. "Prime the weapons. Load the fighters." Hundreds of fighters exited from various chutes around the mothership, surrounding it and providing a sort of escort. Nevermore got closer. Chapter 2 As they approached, enormous starships suddenly appeared to greet them. Without waiting for them to even attempt to make peace, Sicarius gave the order to fire. Thirty-kilometre projectiles streaked through the space between them, some flaming, some not. The largest ships were torn from the sky before they could begin resistance. Sicarius noticed they met resistance; the ships had forcefields. Plasma beams lit up the space between them, dealing damage to more ships, though the initial blast was taken by the forcefield. Laser beams were fired towards them; the energy was thrown off course by the cyclonic forcefield. A couple of fighters also took damage. They quickly retreated back into the mothership. More missiles and plasma beams were launched against the ships. Fighters left the side of the mothership, engaging combat with the smaller ships. Whenever one got damaged, it retreated back into the mothership for repairs. Another of the larger ships came towards it. Sicarius smiled as it launched its lasers, only for the energy to be deflected. "Secret weapon?" he wondered aloud, but instead fired the cannons, destroying the forcefield and ship alike. With most of the large ships destroyed, more fighters left to engage the smaller ships in combat. Occasionally, the mothership fired a plasma beam here and there as well. The fleet was decimated, and the mothership advanced, taking in fighters as it went. The ideal way to finish the mission, in Sicarius' eyes, would be just to bomb to planet into oblivion. But his superiors had told him that, for whatever reason, Croak must be killed. Orbital bombing would not be precise enough to ensure that. But Sicarius intended to have some fun anyway. Chapter 3 With all the ships in sight destroyed, the Verplaatsen mothership primed its weapons towards Nevermore. They had half the planet in range. Sicarius smiled, contemplating the destruction he was about to bring. "Fire!" he ordered through the comms. Cannons on the side of the ships facing Nevermore fired, the projectiles streaming through space. They stuck the planet's surface with enormous explosions, tearing up the ground. Sicarius did his best to ensure everywhere was hit. He was indifferent about firing towards the cities, land or oceans. Once he decided the half of the planet was suitably decimated, the ship glided round to the other side. Again, they fired away at its surface, bombarding it with enormous missiles. Sicarius was pretty sure no more help was coming for them. "Send in the ground troops," Sicarius sighed. "Do what you want and kill who you wish, but I want Croak dead before you come back. Then we can bomb this planet into oblivion and leave." A cluster of five fighters departed from the main ship, each carrying around a million Verplaatsen. From the mothership, Sicarius directed them to the wreckage of the area where Croak should be, assuming they hadn't shot him down in the spaceships first. The fighters landed on a relatively intact stretch of land, and the Verplaatsen troops filed out. Each was in full battle amour, carried an Obliterator Rifle in their hand and an Explosive Machine-Gun over their shoulder, as well as having two machine-guns built into their armour. Sicarius watched with satisfaction from the mothership. "Kill a damned Tuoco. This'll be a piece of cake." Chapter 4 The Verplaatsen troops found several groups of surviving Tuoco, which were instantly killed. However, as they continued to explore the ruined planet, they quickly spotted a large group of well organised Tuoco marching towards them. "I think we found our target," the lead Verplaatsen said through his comms to the mothership. Sicarius smiled. "Clear the area. We're sending in a nuclear missile." Fighters dropped by to pick up the Verplaatsen near enough to be damaged by the blast radius. The Tuoco march continued, but they now appeared to be yelling something at the 'retreating' Verplaatsen. They suddenly spotted the enormous missile powering towards them from above. The lead Tuoco - Croak - bellowed something, but Sicarius had the speakers off so they couldn't hear him. The nuclear missile smashed straight into the centre of the group, which was promptly swallowed up by a blast of light and flame. "Mission accomplished. Power up the lasers so we can destroy this planet for good." There was suddenly a buzz of static through the comms, and a new voice connected. Sicarius instantly identified it as a superior ranking Verplaatsen. "Leave Xion now," it ordered. "We have a crisis with Scarabian resistance. They are not extinct as we had expected. Travel to the planet known as Dragovia in the Viperius Galaxy in Emenata." "As you command," Sicarius replied reluctantly. The voice cut off. "Create a rift to Dragovia in Emenata," Sicarius ordered. "We're going there. But power up the lasers anyway." The mothership was suddenly swallowed by a bright white light as the rift materialised around them, and they disappeared through it, after which it closed. Epilogue On the ruined surface of Nevermore, a Tuoco was gathering together other survivors from the assault. "Our leader, Croak, is dead!" it cried, "Slain by the invaders. They believe they have destroyed us and our planet, but that is not so! We must rebuild, and start again!" Massive cheers went up among the gathered crowds. See Also *Verplaatsen *Verplaatsen Mothership *Verplaatsen Fighter *Xion *Nevermore *Tuoco *Croak Category:Fiction Category:Serial Fiction